Birthday Wish
by Just Mina
Summary: Davis learns that T.K. does not live a perfect life. The hard way. R&R! T for mild swearing.
1. In You

**Birthday Wish**

**Part I: In You**

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Don't own anything.<p>

* * *

><p>Davis glared. It was his birthday. One year after the defeat of MaloMyotismon and here was Davis Motomiya, moping and glaring at T.K. on <em>his<em>_ birthday_. Everyone had thrown him a surprise birthday party. Well, from what he heard (through Sora and Tai), it was all Mimi and T.K.'s idea.

Hero-Boy had to use Davis' own birthday to make himself look good.

Ken, who was sat next to Davis as he glared at T.K., was silent. Davis had confided in Ken why he was glaring at T.K., or, if you would, showed up at the Ichijouji Residence in the middle of the night and began ranting about his jealousy that the neighbours woke up. They had not appreciated his yelling, or the language he used when they told to him to silence.

Ken's eyes darted over to where Davis was glaring and found T.K., Kari, Izzy and Cody laughing about something. Somewhere else, Jun and Momoe were teasing Joe about something that made him blush. Yolei and Mimi were having an animated chat about their favourite dress. Tai, Sora and Matt were chatting about something else.

DemiVeemon, Poromon, Upamon and Patamon were raiding the food. Palmon, Biyomon and Gatomon were giggling about something. Agumon and Gabumon were having a staring contest, Tentomon the referee. Gomamon and Wormmon were also getting on quite well, much to Ken's pleasure.

They were all at the Motomiya residence. Mrs Motomiya appeared with a cake in hand, "Gather round everyone! It's time for cake!" The In-Training Digimon suddenly leapt up.

Families of the Digidestined had grown quite used to the Digimon present in the family and since the Digidestined had many gatherings at each others' houses, Digimon sightings were pretty common. Although, Ken's parents, Cody's grandfather, T.K.'s mom, Matt's Dad and Sora's mom already knew about the existence of Digimon for their own reasons.

DemiVeemon and Upamon, jumped up and down chanting, "Cake! Cake! Cake! Cake! Cake! Cake! Cake! Cake! Cake! Cake! Cake! Cake! Cake! Cake! Cake! Cake! Cake! Cake! Cake! Cake! Cake! Cake! Cake! Cake! Cake!"

* * *

><p>"Make a wish Doofus!"<p>

Davis glared at Jun briefly before staring down at the cake. What to wish for? He looked up at everyone, their faces remaining expectant. When Davis' eyes reached T.K., it all became clear. He knew what to wish for.

_I wish I was perfect like T.K._

It was an hour after he blew his candles with the aforementioned wish that Davis realised his wish would not come true. He would never be anything like T.B. They were just too different.

Besides, it was a chocolate cake. What could it do? What magic does a birthday cake candles possess? Obviously none.

Davis Motomiya would always be Davis Motomiya, the goggle-headed soccer player disliked by everyone, including his only sister whilst T.K. Takaishi would remain T.K. Takaishi, the perfect blonde who could do no wrong and was loved by all, especially Kari.

Anybody could see _that_.

What with the way their eyes shone and their faces lit up upon sight of each other, the way they both always had something to talk about, the way they never fought, the way they always stood or sat close, the way everyone teased them about their closeness, it was obvious. Even Gatomon and Patamon went together! Patamon was Angemon and Gatomon, Angewomon. Hell, Nefertimon and Pegasusmon had an attack together! (Golden Noose.)

Even Azulongmon, the giant blue floating dragon Digimon had spoken of the bond between the Crests of Light and Hope! And you just can't argue with a giant blue floating dragon Digimon. I mean, it's a giant blue floating dragon Digimon!

* * *

><p>T.K. turned on his side again. He'd been tossing and turning all night. The Digimon beside him stirred slightly, but very lightly. This was strange as T.K. had always found Patamon as a light sleeper. He sat up and stared.<p>

The Digimon beside him wasn't Patamon, it was DemiVeemon!

Blinking, T.K. squinted and looked around at the room.

It wasn't his, it was Davis'!

T.K. got out, he had remembered falling asleep in his own bed, in his own room, with Patamon. So, what had happened?

As T.K. walked around, he caught sight of the mirror. The strangest thing had now finally happened. Instead of his own reflection staring at him, he was looking at Davis!

Then after ten minutes of pacing and quiet screaming, T.K. concluded that he was in Davis' body. But how had it happened?

It then hit T.K. If he was in Davis' body, then Davis would be in his. Maybe Davis knew what had happened!

As T.K. rummaged through the catastrophe known as Davis' room to find something to wear, as he could not go out in his pajamas, he asked himself over and over what had happened.

* * *

><p>The sound of the doorbell woke Patamon so he checked out (after checking the peephole). Then blinked. What did Davis want in the middle of the night? And why was DemiVeemon still asleep? Wait, forget that last part.<p>

Patamon opened the door and let Davis in. Davis asked, "Uh, Patamon? Where's M-T.K.'s mom?"

Patamon stared, that sounded nothing like Davis! He replied, "She's out tonight. What do you want?"

"It's a long story, but first, we have to wake up T.K." T.K. pointed towards his bedroom.

Patamon scratched his head as Davis went to the bedroom, set DemiVeemon down, closed the curtain, door and window, and attempted to wake T.K. up.

* * *

><p>"<em>What<em>?"

Patamon jumped back and DemiVeemon woke up, as T.K. yelled the aforementioned word in anger.

Davis blinked, "Why am I staring at myself?"

T.K. explained, "I don't know either Davis, but it seems, I'm in your body, and, and you're in mine."

Davis blinked, "What? Who did this?"

T.K. shrugged.

Patamon and DemiVeemon shrieked, "WHAT'S GOING ON?"

T.K. explained, "It seems, that me, T.K., I've become Davis and Davis has become me."

Realisation dawned upon Davis, "I'm you."

T.K. nodded.

"I can't believe it! I'm you!"

"I take it you know what happened?"

Davis became sheepish, "It was earlier today, at the birthday party."

T.K. turned dangerous, "Davis, what did you wish for?"

"I wished I was perfect, y'know, like, like you… But I didn't think that…"

T.K. slapped his forehead, "Davis, as much as I feel honoured that you would think I was perfect, I'm not."

Davis gave him a look, "Have you seen yourself?"

"Yea, I have, and trust me, your life is much more perfect than mine."

Patamon saddened, "T.K. …"

"No it's not! From where I stand, you just can't get any perfect! Everywhere I go, it's T.K. this, or T.K. that! Even Jun hasn't stopped talking about you! It's always you!"

T.K. sighed. Davis would find out for himself. T.K. then said, "Alright then, you tell yourself that. You wanted to be 'perfect', like me. You have your wish. We can't tell the others, there's too many of us; it'll spread like wildfire. We'll have to carry on with each other's lives until we figure out a way to reverse this. If we can."

Davis blinked as he watched himself leave.

Patamon asked, "Where do I go?"

T.K. explained, "It'll look weird if we're with each other's partners, so come on DemiVeemon, we're going home. Remember Davis, Patamon, no one else can know about this."

Davis nodded vigorously.

When T.K. left, Davis stared at the floor. He wanted to be _like_ T.K. Not _be_ T.K.!

Then Davis thought of the best thing.

Kari!

She would be his! Not T.B.'s! Tai wouldn't hate him! The Digidestined would love him! He would have fangirls at school! This was the best birthday ever!


	2. Taste of Takaishi Perfection

**Birthday Wish**

**Part II: Taste of Takaishi Perfection**

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Don't own anything.<p>

* * *

><p>T.K. woke up to Davis' room and sighed. He just wanted his life back. Davis would learn things no one else knew, things that T.K. had attempted so hard to keep quiet.<p>

Just then, Jun opened the door and yelled, "Morning Doofus!"

T.K. sat up, "Morning Jun."

Jun stared, "You're up? But— How?"

T.K. smiled, "I guess we could all use a little change around here."

Jun ran out, "Mom! Dad! Call 911!"

T.K. rolled his eyes. He looked down at DemiVeemon and realised it was Sunday. T.K. looked around the room and sighed.

Today's goal: Clean room.

* * *

><p>"Takeru Takaishi! Wake up this instant!"<p>

Davis sat up, "What is it?"

Nancy pointed a spatula at him, "That is not how we greet each other! Now get up, get dressed, and come get breakfast!"

She then slammed the door as she left.

Davis blinked. He fell back on the bed.

Patamon advised, "Get up Davis. T.K.'s mom can get a lot worse."

Davis groaned but proceeded to his morning necessities, "Man, there sure's a lot of discipline in this house…"

Patamon advised as he read his magazine calmly, "Just remember not to make her angry…"

Davis blinked.

* * *

><p>Jun whispered, "I'm telling you, there's something wrong with him."<p>

T.K. stood up, "Thanks for the meal. It was excellent."

Mrs Motomiya asked, "Davis honey, are you sure you're okay?"

T.K. nodded, "I'm fine …Mom." The boy then headed away from the living room.

Mr Motomiya asked, "Where're you going now?"

"Clean my room. It's a disaster!"

The family blinked.

Jun asked, "Therapist or psychiatrist?"

* * *

><p>Nancy carried on talking, "So T.K., I won't be home today because I have to go to the library and pick up a few books for my report. Alright?"<p>

"Mm."

"Don't talk with your mouth full young man."

Davis swallowed, "Yes ma'am."

"And sit up. You're being impolite."

Davis sat up.

Nancy then asked, "And what are you going to do for the whole day?"

Davis shrugged.

"Well, you must have something planned. Didn't you say Kari was coming round today?"

"Uuh… I must've forgotten!"

"There. Now, hurry up, finish your food and help clean up this."

"Sure thing…"

* * *

><p>T.K. wiped his forehead with the back of his hand, "Finally!"<p>

DemiVeemon looked around, "It's so shiny!"

"All it takes is a little hard work!"

DemiVeemon then said, "You cleaned Davis' room in an hour! No one could do that! You're like Superman!"

T.K. smiled at him.

Jun walked in. She blinked. Then silently, closed the door whilst backing away.

T.K. turned to the clock, "Well, I guess I should go for a walk, see how Davis and Patamon're holding up."

DemiVeemon jumped up and down, "Yay! Davis!"

T.K. informed Davis' parents where he was going but Jun asked, "Didn't you say you were going over to Ken's house today?"

"I… must've forgotten! Thanks for reminding me Jun! By the way, did I say_ why_ in particular I was going?"

Jun, whom was watching TV, replied, "Dunno for sure, you mentioned Matt's brother though."

"O… kay. Bye guys!"

* * *

><p>The doorbell rang. Davis was sprawled out on the couch.<p>

Patamon went to get it, knowing Davis was tired from Nancy's morning rules.

He returned with Kari. Davis immediately sat up.

"Morning T.K."

"Hey Kari."

Kari tilted her head to the side, "Ready to go?"

Davis became confused, "Go where?"

Kari held up a picnic basket, "To the park silly! The other Digidestined're going to come later so I was thinking maybe we could there a little bit earlier."

Davis looked suspicious, "Just us?"

"And our Digimon."

Davis stood up, "Then let's go!"

Kari giggled, "You seem different today T.K. Anyway, come on, or there won't be any privacy left for us!"

Davis blushed slightly, "Coming."

Patamon whispered in Davis' ear, "It's not what you think."

This left the boy confused, but who cared? Kari wanted privacy with him!

He then wondered what it actually was and how often T.K. and Kari have had 'privacy'.

The whole way through, Kari chatted animatedly with Davis, making him wonder that by the amount of talking she doing, she was trying to distract him.

But why?

* * *

><p>Ken opened the door and found a slightly uncomfortable Davis standing there.<p>

He sighed, knowing Davis only came by to complain about T.K. again.

"Come on in."

T.K. entered, DemiVeemon following him. The little blue Digimon had told T.K. that Ken told his parents about Digimon.

Ken closed the door behind them, "Minomon's in the living room."

DemiVeemon hopped away cheerily.

Ken led T.K. into his room. T.K. sat on the bed whilst Ken sat at his desk, facing T.K.

T.K. decided that since Davis was not available, he would have to clear one thing, "Uh Ken, there's something you need to know."

Ken sat up. He didn't sound much like Davis.

"I, kinda, have a bit of amnesia, if you'd call it that, from, uh, something you don't wanna know. I remember who I am and who you are and everything…"

"Then?"

"I have a problem in understanding. Do I come here often?"

Ken nodded.

"What do we usually do?"

"Well usually when you come, you're either depressed or angry. And every time you come, it's always about T.K. 'T.K. has Kari', 'T.K. took my fame', 'T.K. this', 'T.K. that', 'T.K.'s so perfect', 'Why can't I be more like him?', 'Even my family's turned against me'."

T.K. swayed his legs as they were dangling off the edge.

"I see. Sorry about that."

Ken blinked.

* * *

><p>Kari sighed contentedly. They were in the Digital World, at a clearing, currently, both were under the shade of a big tree, seated on the now spread out picnic cloth.<p>

Davis smiled too. This is what he'd imagine T.K. went through every day. Serenity, no older sisters yelling at him, and Kari by his side, not reluctant or hesitant, just, there.

Just then, his D-Terminal beeped. Davis opened it up and thanked silently.

_To: T.K._

_From: Davis_

_Message: Here's the excuse you're using, if you already don't have one: You were running down the stairs because the elevator was too full, (August 10th) and fell down the stairs, giving you a bit of amnesia. The effect's started today._

Davis replied a thanks and put his D-Terminal down. August 12th, August 12th, the day before his birthday! The Digidestined had all left Davis out, so T.K. and Kari must've met up!

He then explained, "I have to warn you though Kari."

"What about?"

"Remember Wednesday?"

Kari nodded, "You came over suddenly in the evening."

"Well, umm, on the way over, I kinda tripped over the stairs and hit my head hard enough for some amnesia."

"Why stairs?"

"Elevator too full. There's only just some bits of amnesia, nothing big though."

Kari sat up, "Then you don't remember what we do here and now, do you?"

Davis shook his head.

Kari stretched forward and hugged him, "Told you to have hope."

Davis blinked. Just what was it with Kari?

"Hey!"

Davis and Kari turned to see Davis and Ken approaching them.

(I'm calling them by their real names.)

Ken sat down, "I take it no one else is here?"

Kari shook her head.

T.K. and Davis avoided each other's gazes.

Kari broke the silence, "I really hope you guys get your memories back. Well, the bits you lost anyway."

Davis mumbled, "Yea…"

T.K. said nothing.

Kari turned to T.K., "Davis?"

T.K. stood up, "I'm going to watch the Digimon."

Ken called, "You don't have to be mad!"

"I'm, fine!"

Davis felt that T.K. was still angry about the night before.

* * *

><p>T.K. sat down on a log, watching Wormmon, Gatomon and Veemon play. Patamon flew over to him, "Something wrong T.K.?"<p>

"What's happened so far?"

"Well, Davis' met your mom's morning wrath, got a bit too excited about Kari coming over, I think he took it the wrong way and other than that, he's been good!"

"Anything about Dad or Matt?"

"Prob'bly thinks that Mr Ishida's at work and that Matt's with the band or Sora."

"What about Ichikawa?"

"He hasn't appeared. Your mom's gone to the library for a report."

"Report, as if! I'll bet you it's Ichikawa."

"Davis! There you are!"

Tai came and sat down beside them, "You okay kiddo? Ken told us all about the amnesia-like thing."

"Yea, I'm fine."

"Come on dude! Where's that courage!"

T.K. muttered, "You tell me."

The sound of Kari's scream caught them off guard.

T.K. and Tai didn't need to say anything.

As the duo rushed towards Kari and Davis, the Digimon right ehind them, T.K. chanted in his head, 'Please don't be a Digimon. Please don't be a Digimon.'

Because if it was a Digimon, they were doomed. Veemon needed the real Davis whilst Patamon needed the real T.K.

The only way to cover it was to do it at the same time.

"Agumon digivolve to Greymon!"

"Nova Blast!"

"Lightning Paw!"

Okuwamon was not affected in the slightest.

Kari asked, "Don't tell me we need to DNA Digivolve!"

Davis backed away too, "Seems that way Kari."

T.K. said, "But none of us here have our DNA partners!"

"T.K.!"

Davis and T.K. turned around to find Cody coming at them.

The real Davis turned to T.K. for advice.

T.K. mouthed 'together' and Davis nodded.

"Patamon digivolve to …Angemon!"

"Veemon digivolve to… ExVeemon!"

"Armadillomon digivolve… to Ankylomon!"

"X-Laser!"

"Ankylomon!"

"Angemon!"

"DNA Digivolve to… Shakkoumon!"

"Double Scissor Claw!"

Shakkoumon wasted no time.

"Justice Beam!"

Okuwamon went flying back.

"Kachina Bombs!"

Okuwamon lifted himself. Catching sight of the Digidestined of Light, he fired an attack towards her.

"Double Scissor Claw!"

The real Davis reacted first, "KARI!"

He pushed Kari out of the way as Shakkoumon fired his Justice Beam at Okuwamon. But Okuwamon dodged, and Shakkoumon's Justice Beam missed him by a centimetre.

Tai called, "T.K.! You okay?"

Davis replied, "Fine!"

Angewomon was now angry. No one attacks Kari and gets away with it.

"Celestial Arrow!"

The arrow dug into Okuwamon and had him flying far, far away.

The Digidestined cheered.

* * *

><p>T.K. took a sip out of his can as he watched the Digidestined complimented and Joe tied a bandage around the arm of his body, the one he wasn't in anymore.<p>

Mimi, who was staying over for another two weeks (she'd come for Davis' birthday), cheered, "T.K. you're so brave sometimes, it makes jealous of Kari!"

Kari complained, slightly red, "Mimi!"

T.K. choked on his drink.

Cody asked, "You okay Davis?"

T.K. nodded.

Sora put her hands on her hips, "I still can't believe you got out of that with only a few bruises. You boys are so reckless. Lucky, but reckless."

Matt hit Tai, "Tai, if you make my brother do anything like that again, I'll kill you."

For the first time that hour, the real Davis spoke, "Guys, it's fine!"

Mimi shrieked, "Oh Kari! I'm so envious! I wish my best friend would—"

Kari interrupted, "Mimi! You promised!"

Mimi grinned knowingly, "Okay, I won't."

Joe, now finished, stood up, "Guys, we should get out of here. T.K. needs a bit of rest. He'll be good as new in a few days."

Everyone began to leave, but T.K. stayed put, swaying his almost empty can.

"Davis…?"

The real Davis intervened, "S'okay Joe."

Joe nodded and left, closing the door behind him.

Davis turned back to T.K. and grinned, "Told you your life was epic."

T.K. stared. If Davis really enjoyed being T.K., then his reaction to little truths would be very entertaining to watch. T.K. being mad at him and warning him would ruin that. Might as well be nice to him, he was going to learn some things.

He smiled, "Good job Davis."

Davis blinked, "Huh?"

"We'll get through this together. But, as a tip, stop saying 'dude'. It's strange to watch myself say that."

Davis replied, "I've got better advice, everything I usually do, I won't. And everything you usually do, don't."

"I guess that could work."

"Now let's go get some snacks!"

T.K. gave him a look.

Davis cleared his throat, "I mean, we should get back, the others are probably getting worried."

Davis watched as T.K. smiled, "Better."

Matt opened the door and said, "Oh by the way T.K., I can't make it next weekend. We can find some other time though."

Davis looked 100% confused, "O…K…"

Matt exited. T.K. crushed his now empty can and for a second, Davis thought he looked conflicted and guilty. T.K. stood up and left to join the others, Davis following after.

* * *

><p>1. The reason why T.K.'s mom is so strict is because Matt stated in the show that she always kept them in line when they lived together. T.K. replied saying she was still strict to him. So... Yea...<p>

2. Ichikawa is my OC. Minor, but important.

Please review!


	3. Change Me if You Dare

**Birthday Wish**

**Part III: Change Me if You Dare**

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Don't own anyone but Akira, Sachiko, Sakura and Ichikawa.<p>

* * *

><p>Three days later, in the Digital World, 6:40am, T.K. Takaishi, still trapped in the body of his rival, headed over to Davis, both panting and covered in sweat, "Congrats, you're doing a lot better than when you first started out."<p>

Davis grinned back, "Same for you. You're almost as good as Tai."

T.K. checked his watch, "It's almost time, you've got to get home. Mom doesn't appreciate people sleeping in."

Davis rubbed his head, "Yea, I know. I'll go get DemiVeemon and we'll leave."

"I'll be here."

DemiVeemon had gone out to play with the Koromon in the village nearby. T.K. sat down next to Patamon who asked, "T.K., what are you planning?"

"I don't know what you're talking about Patamon."

"You know what I mean."

T.K. explained, "Davis is stubborn and opinionated. He won't listen to me when I tell him that being me's not easy. So, I'll just sit by and let him figure it out for himself."

"I have to tell him about your parents, don't I?"

T.K. nodded, "Sorry about that."

Davis came running back, "Hey guys! DemiVeemon found a Digi-Port we can use!"

T.K. stood up and followed, Patamon flying behind him.

* * *

><p>Davis looked around and continued walking again.<p>

"Hey! T.K.!"

Davis froze. T.K. was going to murder him. But that's not what mattered right now.

Cody caught up with him, "Sorry I'm so late, I was waiting for you."

Davis replied, "Sorry. …Mom… sent me out earlier because she wanted to work alone."

Cody commented, "Well, that's a relief!"

Davis blinked and the boy explained, "Well, before you had your amnesia, you'd stopped talking about your Mom. You didn't even mention your family, not even when Matt was around."

Cody then added, "We were getting worried. Kari, Gatomon and Patamon were the only ones you told. And they didn't say anything because they respected your privacy."

T.K. called, "Hey guys! Hurry up! You're gonna be late!"

Cody turned around, "Davis! Kari!"

* * *

><p>During roll-call, Mr Hamasaki called, "Motomiya."<p>

Both Davis and T.K. replied 'Here' at the same time.

People turned to Davis who coughed, "Sorry. Something in my throat."

Kari blinked. When Kari looked away, T.K. turned to give Davis a scolding look.

* * *

><p>Kari stretched her arms, "Finally! Lunch."<p>

Cody joked, "Sounds like something Davis would say."

The two laughed.

Kari asked, "What d'you think T.K.?"

Davis replied, "Tota—"

T.K. shook his head at Davis.

"—Yeah, yeah. I mean, it's Davis, isn't it?"

T.K. sighed inwardly. Davis was going to let their secret slip out any moment now.

Kari tilted, "There's Ken now."

T.K. finally spoke, "You guys go ahead, take Ken with you. I need to talk to T.M. here."

Davis gulped inwardly but Kari and Cody obeyed, looking back every one in a while.

T.K. leaned against one of the lockers, "How's school so far?"

"Hard."

T.K. stood up, "You'll be fine."

Davis smiled at him, "Let's go join the others."

* * *

><p>Kari swallowed, "Say T.K., Naomi wanted to ask, and frankly so do I now, so, um, where's your hat?"<p>

Davis froze.

T.K. folded his arms, "Yea _T.K._, where is your hat?"

Trying to think of something, Davis went with, "I don't feel very comfortable talking about it."

T.K. gave him a look.

Cody, Ken and Kari blinked, "O…K…"

Kari apologized unsure, "Sorry…"

Kari tilted over to Ken, "Have you noticed there's something off about those two since the day after Davis' birthday?"

Cody and Ken nodded in reply.

* * *

><p>After school, and before afterschool activites, Sakura Inao headed over to Davis, whom was trapped alone. Davis closed his locker and stared. A green-eyed brunette stared back at him. Remembering that T.K. was polite, he asked, "Um, can I help you?"<p>

Sakura looked down, "Um, well, kind of…"

Davis blinked, "How?"

Sakura looked up, tears at the very corners of her eyes. Davis became unsure of what to do.

"I—It—"

Sakura broke down and sobbed her precious little heart out. Davis stood there, unsure of what to do.

Then, he crouched down next to her and said, "Hey, don't cry. It'll be fine."

Sakura stopped sobbing, looked up and hugged the blonde.

Davis blinked. And grinned.

Best.

Day.

Ever.

Sakura let go after a few minutes and wiped her tears, "You're right, it'll be fine. There's always hope! (A/N: That was intentional.) I'll be fine, I know I will, I mean, you turned out fine, didn't you?"

Davis, confused, still nodded, "Yea…"

Sakura nodded, smiled a teary smile and ran off, "Thanks T.K.!"

Akira Araki turned a corner and found Davis, "Oi! T.K.!"

Davis turned, smiling because of the incident with Sakura earlier.

Akira was one of T.K.'s friends on the basketball team but practice hadn't begun yet. And why was Akira holding two cans of soda?

The boy ran over to Davis and handed him a can, which he had taken the liberty of opening.

"Here dude. You'll never guess what, practice's cancelled. And you know why?"

Davis took a sip.

"Coach's on a date!"

Davis choked.

Akira laughed, "That's exactly what everyone else did! But seriously, I'm not kidding, Sachi's got proof."

Sachi was Sachiko Araki, Akira's twin sister. Everyone knew that. It was a common statement in the school. Like how T.K. and Kari were best friends, how Ken, Davis, Cody, Kari and T.K. were always together and how Davis is always mad at T.K.

"Thanks for the heads up."

Akira took a sip, "Was that Sakura Inao I just saw?"

Davis nodded.

"What'd she want?"

Davis didn't answer.

* * *

><p>Cody suggested, "You guys go ahead. You're gonna be late. I'll wait for T.K."<p>

Kari asked, "Are you sure Cody?"

The child nodded.

"Well, okay then, come on Davis."

T.K. and Kari went in one direction, whilst Ken left in the opposite direction.

Cody opened his bag a bit and heard Upamon's voice ask, "Hey Cody, do you know why Davis and T.K. are acting funny?"

"I wish I did."

"Maybe Izzy knows!"

Cody laughed, "Of course you'd think that Izzy knows everything."

"Doesn't he?"

Cody wondered. _Izzy…_

He remembered what Izzy had told him just after he lifted the Digi-Egg of Knowledge.

_'…and if there's a problem you can't solve, just come to me, and you and I'll solve it together!'_

_'Okay!'_

"Cody? Hello, Cody?"

"You know what Upamon? Maybe Izzy _does_ know…"

"Then let's go ask him!"

"Maybe another time. I've got kendo practice today."

* * *

><p>Patamon yawned. He hadn't gotten much sleep since Davis snored at night. He wondered how Nancy slept. It was probably easier for her since she wasn't in the same room as Davis, unlike a certain Digimon.<p>

At least being in the Digital World would help him regain some energy.

T.K. took another sip from his soda as he watched Davis rant about how awesome his day was.

Davis had not mentioned Sakura's name. It didn't matter. However, when Davis saw T.K. choke at the news of his Coach's status, he laughed just like Akira had.

When Davis finished, a silence befell them.

T.K. started, "I think the others've noticed our odd behaviour."

"So what do we do?"

"Well, for one, you need to be less hyper."

Davis countered, "And you need to be more hyper."

T.K. stared at him.

Davis stood up, "And I know just how. I was up all night looking for it and it finally came!"

Davis took the can of soda out of T.K.'s hand, threw it over his shoulder and placed a different can in T.K.'s hand which he got out of his bag.

T.K. stared.

Davis seemed very proud of himself, "Ammo! 171 mg of caffeine per 1 ounce bottle!"

T.K. stared.

"Try it!"

T.K. blinked, but took a sip.

Nothing.

He took another.

After a few minutes, the energy began to kick in. T.K. felt more awake than ever. No jitters, no shakes, just plain, boosted energy.

"Feels good, right?"

T.K. merely nodded.

Davis took out cans from his bag, "Since I didn't know how long we were going to be stuck like this, I ordered the variety pack, which means you get a dozen of these! It won't bug your sleep, and the effect lasts a few hours. I sound like Joe saying this, but you need to have at least one can per day if you're going to be me!"

T.K. blinked, "You've really thought this through."

Davis gave him a toothy grin. Freaky.

"Don't grin like that."

"Right. Sorry."

* * *

><p>As Davis lay in bed, staring at the ceiling, hands behind his head, he asked the Digimon beside him, "Hey Patamon?"<p>

"Hm?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Hmm."

"Is T.K.'s mom always out this late?"

No answer came.

Thankfully Davis didn't realise Patamon was only pretending to be asleep.

* * *

><p>O.o<p>

Patamon's hiding something.

Davis is still happy.

Sakura Inao is actually… (spoiler).

Kari is confused.

Cody and Ken are suspicious.

T.K. … is confusing _me_. He's supposed to be slightly angsty (saying why = spoiler), but supportive of Davis at the same time… (Could someone tell me how I did on that? Originally, I was going to put in a minor argument between Davis and T.K., but he was supposed to be supportive… so… I changed that… PLEASE give me feedback.)

1. Ammo, I've never had. I researched it. As for how T.K. felt drinking it, I got that off reviews of people who've had Ammo.

2. I forgot to mention, since T.K. has a strict mom, he would know how to keep a room clean and that's why he was finished with Davis' room in only an hour.

3. Also, in the first chapter, Davis complains that even Jun talks about T.K. What that actually meant was that Jun hadn't stopped talking about T.K. and Joe (she was teasing him) since the birthday party. Davis had gone to sleep earlier than usual out of frustration/jealousy/whatever-you-wanna-call-it.

4. Yolei's not here because she's grown out. The 02 season occurred in her last year at Odaiba Elementary. And yes, Ken has moved to Odaiba after the MaloMyotismon fight.

5. Can anyone guess what was going on between T.K. and Davis in the first scene of this chapter? (Hint: Real Davis plays soccer, but Real T.K. plays basketball.)

Please review!


End file.
